Shield-Wife Razbela
Shield-Wife Razbela is an Orsimer found in the siege camp just outside Frostbreak Fortress in Wrothgar. She is one of the two Shield-Wives of King Kurog. Interactions For King and Glory In Kurog's tent, Razbela and her sister shield-wife will accompany the Orsimer king while he feasts. Neither Razbela or Oshgana are met after this point on. A King-Sized Problem At the very end of the quest, Razbela, Oshgana and Forge-Mother Alga will come to deliver the news of the attack on the Temple of Ire, orchestrated by Malacath zealots. After the Vestige enters the Temple, they will meet Razbela and Oshgana fighting alongside Orsinium's guards against the zealots. In the Name of the King Although not directly involved in the quest, they can be spoken to during it, revealing unique dialogue. The Anger of a King Razbela comes to deliver the news of King Kurog's foul mood personally. The King's Gambit After Forge-Mother Alga reveals her connections to the Vosh Rakh, Razbela comes to rescue the Vestige from bleeding out. She will command the Vestige to release Bazrag and Eveli and escape Scarp Keep, but the Vestige will not listen and instead head to the throne room, on Kurog's tail. There, they will combat both Razbela and Oshgana and defeat them. Dialogue ;For King and Glory Do you like being the king's shield-wife? "My feelings on the matter are of no concern, but I take pride in my role. Both my sister and I love the king in our own way, and we have pledged to keep him safe. Bear that in mind, outsider, and I will have no reason to kill you." At the Temple of Ire: "That was the last of the fanatics. Your help in this matter is appreciated, but it felt good to run a few through myself. Forge-Mother Alga waits for you inside. She would confer with you about all that happened here today." ;In the Name of the King "You again. Well, if you're here to help, then talk to my king. His new idea sounds reckless to me, but my husband has survived reckless more than once since I've been at his side." "Your task is vital, outsider. If you bungle this mission, you will not only disappoint King Kurog. You will have to answer to me." ;The Anger of a King Prior to speaking with the Vestige, Razbela will declare: "Hold, outsider! I bring a message from the king." "King Kurog requests the honor of your presence, outsider. My beloved awaits your arrival at the keep, so do not linger. His dark mood is bad enough without you disappointing him as well." :Do you know what the king wants? "Of course I know what the king wants. He wants to see you. Immediately. Do you have any other pointless questions you'd like me to answer you?" ::Have I offended you in some way? "Ah, outsider, my apologies. The king's mood has set everyone on edge. You could literally cut the tension in the court with a knife, and I fear it will get worse before it gets better. Go. Talk to the king. Perhaps you can raise his low spirits." :::I'll go speak to King Kurog. "Go. Have you no sense of urgency? My beloved's mood has already grown dark. Don't add to his anger as well, outsider." ::::Why is the king so angry? "Why? Why does the sun rise and fall each day? Why do the spring rains eventually free us from winter's icy grip? The king is angry. And like any force of nature, he refuses to be denied." :::::But something must have inspired the king's bad mood. "Well, yes. Of course something did. Go and speak to the king, outsider. I prefer that you hear the news from his mouth instead of from mine." ;The King's Gambit "You're awake? Good. It's about time. I would be disappointed if you died while I dragged you down here." "You learn a lot about healing when you're King Kurog's shield-wife. Looks like my skills apply to outsiders as well. But we've wasted enough time. You need to get moving." :What happened? "I admit I never trusted you. But you've helped our people. You deserved better than to fall to the forge-mother. I dragged you back here before the Vosh Rakh arrived, healed you as best I could. Now get out of here before the soldiers find you." ::I can't just leave, not while there are still things that need to be done. "My beloved does what he must to unite our people. You know this is true. You've seen it. The clan chiefs refuse to listen. If Kurog fails, the Orsimer will never be anything more than the abused and scorned wretches the other races imagine us to be." :::There must be another way. "The chiefs have already headed to the moot and the Vosh Rakh guard the keep. If you want to survive, you have to leave now. I don't want to fight you, but if you decide to go after the king ... well, I am sworn to protect my beloved." ::::I'm not leaving without Chief Bazrag and Eveli. "I expected you to say that. Take this. It will open the cells in the dungeon below the keep. Just take your friends far from this place and let my beloved finish his mission to elevate our people." :::::Before I go, I want to ask you something. "My beloved believes that this is the only way to accomplish his dream. As his shield-wife, I will support him. Just as I always have." ::::::Was this Kurog's plan all along? "No. He hoped that the chiefs would come to believe in his vision, to see the future he imagined just as he did. He never wanted it to come to this. But a king must always do the right thing for his people." :::::::Won't killing the chiefs turn the clans against Kurog? "Why would they do that? They'll see a king who fought the fanatical Vosh Rakh, who tried desperately to save the chiefs against overwhelming odds. When the dust clears, they will love him and stand united beneath his banner for all the world to see." ::::::Why do Alga and Kurog hate Bazrag so much? "My beloved doesn't hate Bazrag. They were friends once. Almost brothers. If anything, he's disappointed in the chief. But Bazrag challenges the king. He needs to be removed from the field of battle before he has a chance to disrupt the plan." :::::::That's why you blamed Bazrag for the attack on the temple? "It worked, didn't it. The chiefs have gathered for the moot and everything proceeds as planned. As long as you take Bazrag with you when you leave, there won't be any reason for more bloodshed. He served his purpose. Just like you." ::::::Why are you going along with all of this? "Kurog is my beloved and I swore an oath to support and protect him. Besides, I believe in the king's dream. I believe in a united Orsimer nation. It's the best way for us to take our place as equals among the other races." :::::::Even if it means killing innocents? "Oh, the clan chiefs are far from innocent. And their deaths will serve a higher purpose. They represent a worthy sacrifice. Now, take your friends and go. This isn't your concern any longer. Let my beloved finish what he began. Please." If spoken to again: "My beloved and the forge-mother, everything they do is for the greater good of the Orsimer people. A few lives lost today will save countless thousands tomorrow. Now go. And I hope we never have to meet as enemies." Conversations ;A King-Sized Problem King Kurog: "Damn it, you two always show up and ruin my fun!" Shield-Wife Razbela: "Oh, I have not even begun to ruin your fun, my king. But let's leave the pleasantries for later. We have an urgent situation to report." King Kurog: "I can never tell when you're joking. Fine. What's so important?" Shield-Wife Oshgana: "The Trinimac temple has been attacked, my beloved. Malacath devotees have barricaded the doors and taken the priests as hostages." King Kurog: "These fanatics dare to attack my city? My people‽ I'll deal with them personally!" Forge-Mother Alga: "You will do no such thing, my son. After what happened in the throne room, this is undoubtedly a trap." King Kurog: "I won't sit by while they attack my city!" Forge-Mother Alga: "This problem requires a personal solution, and I have a perfect idea. Outsider, let us talk." Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Orsimer Category:Orsinium: Females Category:Orsinium: Frostbreak Fortress Characters Category:Orsinium: Quest Givers Category:Orsinium: Orsinium Characters